


I need...you

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Series: The Newmas One-shot collection [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slightly Oblivious Newt, Sneaky Newt, Sneaky Thomas, or he thinks he is at least, thomas is a master at BS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless





	I need...you

Newt walked along the hallway like any ordinary day with his hands on his backpack straps. They let go abruptly however when he feel someone yank on his backpack and bring him back into a solid chest. 

  
“What-Thomas?! What the bloody hell are you doing?!” Newt asks, frazzled from being shaken so suddenly. The dark haired boy looked panic stricken and hand a hand on his forehead in worry. 

  
“Newt, I totally forgot we have a test tomorrow in calc. I need help!” Thomas says, sounding hopeless. He even throws in glassy, frightened eyes for good measure and Newt just shakes his head with a laugh. 

  
“Not to worry Tommy. I can help you. You can come over.” Newt offers easily. Honestly, all Thomas had to do was ask. They were best friends. Newt always had time for him. 

  
“You’re a ‘bloody’ life saver.” Thomas says with a big grin, hugging Newt lightly before saying he’d see him later.

  
“Don’t bloody mock me!” Newt calls after him, crossing his arms.

 

…

 

“So you get it now? The answer to summation is the answer choice C.” Newt reiterates, checking his math before showing Thomas to make sure he understood. Thomas nodded appreciatively as they continued on. Newt seemed satisfied with that so he began to work out the next problem in order to be able to explain it to Thomas, but noticed the dark haired boy was staring at him occasionally. He’d been doing it since they started studying and at first, Newt didn’t pay too much attention to it, but now it was making his cheeks feel odd.

  
“Are you okay?” Newt asks, thinking may Thomas wanted to say something and wasn’t sure how. Maybe something was happening at home?

  
“Yeah, just…thanks for helping me. I know you had other things to study for and just do in general.” Thomas says, seeming caught. 

  
“I really didn’t have much home work. No worries. Besides, helping you also helps me. We’re both reviewing.” Newt says, showing Thomas the work for the next problem. But Thomas didn’t look at the paper, he was too busy looking into Newt’s eyes. 

  
“Thomas?” Newt asked, trying to snap him out of it. 

  
“Tommy?!” Newt says louder, raising his eyebrows when Thomas finally blinked out of his trance-like state.

 

“Sorry. My head is actually getting dizzy with all this studying. Let’s take a break.” Thomas suggests, rubbing his eyes.

  
“But we still have ten more problems.” Newt protests. “We’ll take a break when we finish.” he says, ignoring Thomas’ offer.

  
“Newt, we’ve been at it for an hour already. Please? Just ten minutes. For a snack.” Thomas pleads, grabbing onto Newt’s arm. The blonde’s breath fell short at the hold because it was so…warm and soft. What was that about? He looked at Thomas, wanting to say something about it, but also not wanting to. Maybe it was just an odd moment. Newt reluctantly agrees to the break and tries to ignore what he just felt. Whatever it was.

 

-

 

“Newt! I need a t-shirt.” Thomas says quickly, rushing up to the boy who stood just before the changing rooms of the gym with his shorts and gym shirt. He looked like he was about to head in to change, so Thomas caught him at just the right time.

  
“What?” Newt asked, lost. They all kept extra clothes in their lockers. Couldn’t Thomas very well grab his own?

  
“I forgot my locker combination and coach says I have to get it from the front office and I don’t have time! I have class in 5!” Thomas says in exasperation. Newt nodded slowly. That made sense. 

  
“Yeah okay I think I have an extra one, come on.” Newt says, leading Thomas to his locker. The dark haired boy watched as Newt dialed in his combination, trying hard not to notice how the blonde’s tongue stuck out in concentration.

 

Eventually, Newt got it open and turned to hand Thomas his extra t-shirt with a “here you go-ah!”

 

He blinked rapidly, seeing that Thomas had taken it upon himself to get shirtless already. He knew Thomas had recently started working out, but he didn’t think his best friend got _this_ buff. His muscles were so prominent, and it was doing weird things to Newt’s heart and mind. He handed the shirt to Thomas and quickly turned away, missing Thomas’ victorious smirk. 

  
“What’s wrong. Never seen a shirtless guy before? We’re in a locker room dude.” Thomas teases, feeling his heart accelerate when he sees Newt’s cheeks turn pink. 

  
“Of course I bloody have. Just not so bloody close.” Newt sputters, turning when he was sure the shirt was on Thomas. Unfortunately, it wasn’t much better. Newt was already smaller than Thomas, so the darker haired boy’s muscles bulged out of Newt’s tiny t-shirt, making the blonde gulp. 

  
“Um, it’s a little small, no?” Newt asked, trying not to let his voice waver. 

  
“Oh, I guess so.” Thomas shrugs. “Better than walking around shirtless, though something tells me you wouldn’t really mind, would you Newt?” Thomas asks with a wink. Newt glares and shoves Thomas’ elbow, telling him to get over himself.

 

-

 

“Newt! I need chocolate?!” Thomas asks crazily, confusing the blonde who was quietly reading his book at the library. Adjusting his glasses, he looks at Thomas like he grew two heads. 

  
“Um, let’s suppose for this conversation’s sake, that makes sense. I don’t think you’re going to find any chocolate here mate.” Newt informs him sympathetically, gesturing to the hundreds of books. Thomas rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and seems to be racking his brain for an explanation. 

  
“See, it’s my mom’s birthday today and I completely forgot. I need a last-minute gift and thought to buy chocolates.” Thomas answers, looking guilty.

  
“Well then buy some bloody chocolates.” Newt says in an obvious tone. Thomas rolls his eyes. 

  
“Thanks captain obvious. The problem is…I don’t know where to buy chocolates. Good ones at least. I’m a shuck shopper.” Thomas admits in embarrassment. 

  
“Christ Tommy.” Newt says in disbelief, shutting his book and placing it on the shelf he’d gotten it from. “Well come on then. We’ve got shops to hit.” Newt says, recalling a few shops where fancy chocolates were found.

 

…

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been in this store. I mean, I’ve seen it, but never went inside.” Thomas says in awe, looking at all the confectionaries. There was chocolate just about everything; strawberries, truffles, bananas, balls, bars, and even cookies.

  
“That’s an outrage Tommy. You have to try the strawberries. They’ve been my favorite since I was little.” Newt says, buying a few and handing them to Thomas. 

  
“You didn’t have to buy them Newt.” Thomas says, looking irked, but not at Newt, confusing the blonde. 

  
“It’s not a big deal. Now try it. I want to see your shuck face when you fall in love.” Newt snorts. He heard Thomas mutter something with the word love, but missed most of it. The boy then reached into the bag Newt handed him and popped a strawberry into his mouth, humming in bliss. 

  
“That really is good.” Thomas hums, handing the bag to Newt, but the blonde refuses. 

  
“Keep them. Can’t believe you never had em before.” Newt says, still not fathoming the idea. 

  
“Well at least have one.” Thomas says, reaching into the bag and holding one in front of Newt. To both of their surprises, Newt bites it from Thomas’ hand. Both boys went slightly wide eyed at that, Newt cursing himself for making the moment awkward. Fortunately, Thomas simply shrugged and fed Newt the rest of it, trying not to focus on how seductive it looked when Newt’s lip slowly closed around the fruit and some of the juice dripped down, nearly making its way to Newt’s chin until he reached up and wiped it off, stuck in a trance.

 

They both were stuck, just looking at each other, Newt still feeling mortified for not grabbing the bloody berry from Thomas’ hand. What friend expects the other to just feed them?! Newt just made a fool of himself. Trying to push past it, he headed to the opposite section of the store and looked around.

 

 “H-here. get these for your mum. They’re really good.” Newt says, rummaging through the shelves before placing a light blue box into Thomas’ hands.

  
“What are they?” Thomas asks, moving to read the label. Newt thanked his lucky stars that Thomas wasn’t lingering on it either.

  
“Assorted biscuits. The perfect gift.” Newt answers, waiting for Thomas to pay for them and then they headed out, Thomas thanking Newt for his help and chuckling at how cute he sounded when he said 'biscuits' instead of cookies.

 

 

-

 

“Newt! I-

  
“Let me guess. You need something.” Newt says flatly, sighing. Thomas furrows his eyebrows, confused. Newt was sitting in the field by his house, aimlessly picking at the blades of grass as they danced in the night air. His lips were turned down into a frown and his demeanor did not appear approachable. Despite that, Thomas settled down next to him and crossed his legs.

  
“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked, whatever he came to ask Newt for seemingly forgotten. 

  
“Nothing. What do you bloody need?” Newt asks, tone gaining anger. 

  
“Newt, don’t do that. What’s on your mind. I don’t need anything.” Thomas insists, reaching for the blonde’s shoulder, but winces when he’s rejected.

  
“That’s a bloody lie. You always need something from me.” Newt says stubbornly, plucking the grass from the field and watching it fall to the ground helplessly. Thomas feels a little guilty and scratches the back of his head boyishly.

 

“Not this time. Now please tell me what’s bothering you.” Thomas asks again, taking Newt’s face in his hands and making their gazes meet.   
  


“S’nothing. It’s stupid.” Newt mumbles, rolling his eyes and trying to look away, but Thomas wasn’t having it.

  
“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you this badly.” Thomas says, not moving his hands from Newt’s face. 

  
“Gally said you’re not really my friend. That you only want to spend time with me because you always need something and take advantage of my ‘kindness.’” Newt blurts out, begging it not to be true. Thomas felt his blood boil toward his enemy since day one. He wanted to yell at Newt and Gally both, but then realized a better way to handle this situation. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and looked at Newt with love. 

  
“Gally? The guy whose hated me since I met him. The guy who tried to steal you away from me for group projects. They guy who has sabotaged me multiple times. The guy who wishes me dead told you that I wasn’t your friend? Really now?” He asks Newt sarcastically, grinning when Newt laughs with every sentence. Newt rolled his eyes with a fond smile, but then quickly frowned again. 

  
“But…Minho has said something similar before. Not about you, but he’s said that people only tend to like me because I’m willing to help them. And I do feel like I’m overly helpful sometimes. I guess it’s just…why don’t you ever just want to hang out with me then? You only ever spend time with me when you need my help.” Newt asks, crossing his arms. Thomas looks like a deer caught in the headlights and fights some inner battle with himself.

  
“Damnit Newt. I…I never needed you for any of those things. I studied for the calc exam three days in advanced. I didn’t need a shirt. I just wanted to see you before class. And I didn’t forget it was my mom’s birthday. I just wanted to spend time with you for something not related to school. I just…I don’t need things from you Newt. I just need _you_.” Thomas admits, looking incredibly nervous. He couldn’t even face Newt with his confession. What if Newt linked it back to Thomas’ beyond embarrassing crush on him? What if Newt got angry with Thomas’ bull shit? What if Newt-…wait. Newt was laughing. Why was he laughing?!

  
“What’s so shucking funny?” Thomas asks, fearing that Newt was going to make fun of him. 

  
“You shank. I know. And you’re a bloody idiot if you think I don’t like you too.” Newt says, catching Thomas completely off guard. 

  
“What?!”

  
“Teresa told me what you were up to after you asked for the shirt and maybe just maybe I had my speculations. Her exact words were that _your_ exact words were that you wanted to see me drool over your muscles.” Newt admits with a sneaky smile, laughing harder when Thomas looked embarrassed at that. Eventually, he calmed down and Thomas rolled his eyes lightly.

  
“There's still one thing I don't understand. If you knew this whole time, then why did you play that you were angry?” Thomas asks.

  
“It’s bloody fun seeing you squirm with guilt Tommy.” Newt relays with a thin smile the stretched across his face happily.

  
“You little-

  
“You love me.” Newt counters before Thomas can finish that thought. 

  
Thomas sighs. “Yeah, I do.” He agrees, lacing their hands together. And they lay down in the field and watched the stars, hand in hand, stealing glances at each other.  
 

 


End file.
